Tu Recuerdo
by l.otakuworld
Summary: Los Recuerdos de la juventud son poderosos en la edad adulta, tanto asi, que pueden cambiar el destino de tu vida
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de comenzar a leer esta historia que realice tiempo atras**

**Quiero presentarme: mi nombre es **

**Y hace años que escribo ocasionalmente para fanfiction**

**Llevo 4 historias en mi haber, dos de Hellsing y dos de Bleach.**

**Pertenezco al Monster Role de Rey Kon y soy Clawdeen Wolf**

**¿pero, porque decidi subir mi fic? **

**Muy sencillo.**

**A ultimas fechas, ha empezado un pleito entre mi alumna que es Rey Kon y una incipiente autora que acaba de llegar a este apartado**

**Y quise subir un extracto de mi historia para demostrarle algo a ambas**

**Que son un par de niñas tontas**

**La primera, Rey, que es mi amiga, es una fantástica escritora que ha creado toda una saga muy interesante de Monster High y por lo cual, se le debe respeto.**

**La otra, ha subido apenas unos capítulos, algo incongruentes en su escritura y su contexto, ya la he leído mas no le deje comentarios por no herir susceptibilidades y prestar a malos entendidos, pero se le debe dar una oportunidad como a todo nuevo autor.**

**Mas sin embargo, su obra la siento dañada con tintes de soberbia y el estar peleando y entrando en controversia con una autora que ya tiene un lugar aquí, es una forma, cree ella, de ganarse adeptos, y eso a mi pensar, no es muy ético pero como dije, le daremos una oportunidad, a todo autor se le debe dar una.**

**Ambas son muy tontas al pelear.**

**Monster High es una marca de Mattel, y que aquí en fanfiction es libre, creo que le pertenece a todos y que como tal, podemos terceros, cuartos o quintos autores hacerlos nuestros, con nuestra visión, propios personajes e historias, sin copiar estilos, formas de escritura o clonar títulos escudándose en la variedad de ellos en este sitio.**

**Soy conocedora del problema en forma interna de esta autora con Dylan, quien es quien administra la cuenta y solo puedo decir:**

**-Que cada autor que llego antes, se merece respeto, aun si te gusta o no sus historias, sagas o un solo fic.**

**-Que llamar "perros" a otros administradores no esta bien visto**

**Ya que solo se demuestra la poca calidad personal que se tiene.**

**Yo dejo mi trabajo a la vista y critica de todo aquel que lo desee leer.**

**Es suyo.**

**No mio.**

**Y también dejo los respetos propios de las personas que han escrito con anterioridad historias en este sitio u otro ya que su tiempo, amor, cariño y respeto se merecen.**

**Doy mi apoyo a todo nuevo autor ya que es muy difícil pensar en dar a conocer sus historias y el que la gente lo lea, es ya un honor, pueden revisar mis trabajos anteriores y veran, que desde hace años lo único que he pedido es que disfruten con ellos sin dejarme comentarios, ya que no gano nada con ellos y solo deseo compartir mi mundo con las personas.**

**Mi alumna los pide**

**Y es de respetarse**

**Aunque a los demás autores no les parezca**

**Repito de nuevo, cada escritor se merece respeto y mas, si tiene tiempo en este apartado.**

**Como amiga solo me resta decir:**

**animo Rey…tu tienes una saga impresionante mas como ya te lo dije, Tu lugar nadie va a quitártelo aunque lo griten, lo publiquen o quieran dañar tu imagen**

**Y a otros escritores, no busquen copiar estilos con canciones en sus fics, que aunque muchos lo hacen en fanfiction, hacerlo en un mismo apartado es algo patético**

**Gracias por su atención y dejo el inicio de mi historia a su consideración.**

**Elle**

Solo recuerdo sus ojos mirándome con reproche, como no creyendo lo que mis palabras llenas de odio estaban reclamándole, creo que la insulte llamándole de manera despectiva y aun siento el golpe que me propino…en verdad me lo merecía, siempre sueño lo mismo, una y otra vez, y por mala costumbre es en la misma fecha...cuando ella se fue..

Me levanto sin ganas y voy hacia la ventana de mi departamento sin despertar a mi esposa, suspiro y miro que aun es de madrugada, de nuevo me llego el insomnio, no creo poder dormir otra vez, no con su imagen aun rondándome la cabeza, han pasado ya mas de 10 años desde que la vi por ultima ocasión y aun vive en mis pensamientos como una maldición, el haberla tenido y lo peor…el haberla perdido ,es algo que aun me duele, pero el no tener noticias de que fue de su vida, es lo que me tiene de esta manera…Cleo fue una parte importante de mi, la ame demasiado y lo digo sin temor a equivocarme, que fue mi otra mitad.

La reina de mi corazón.

La rutina es la misma dia con dia, tomar una ducha, servirme el café, saludar a mi mujer, sonriéndole falsamente, salir a mi trabajo y tratar de obtener horas extras para no estar en casa con ella, no soporto que me abrace y poco atiendo a lo que me dice, no quise ayudar a mi madre en sus negocios solo para no darle la satisfacción de tener una posición económica mejor, soy feliz no teniendo lujos, vivi con ellos toda mi vida y solo quiero ser un hombre sencillo, si mi esposa los quiere…que le cuesten.

Solo pensaba dárselos a una sola mujer y esa era a Cleo De Nile y como desapareció de mi vida..lo demás no importa..

Aunque siendo honesto, no desapareció de mi vida…yo hice que saliera de ella, caminando hacia mi trabajo, aun recuerdo los días de escuela, en donde yo era técnicamente el chico mas popular de Monster High, que estupidez, reinaba junto con mi hermosa novia, la mas bella del instituto, yo estaba tan orgulloso de estar a su lado, si…tenia un carácter muy difícil, pero en el fondo...era perfecta, siempre solia sacar un hombre mejor en mi, amaba que mis amigos nos envidiaran y siempre nuestros planes eran los mismos: casarnos al terminar los estudios...por desgracia..eso jamás se cumplió, las envidias, rencores, terceras personas,…lograron su cometido...nos separaron, ella partió a Europa y yo…jamás fui a buscarla, el tiempo paso, alguien mas regreso y ahora , estoy atado a una mujer que no amo por el resto de mi vida, siempre he querido saber...que fue de Cleo? Se que se tituló y estaba en Francia trabajando, mas jamás la volvi a ver, quizás es porque no quise saber si se había casado ya o que tenia hijos con otro hombre, aun siento celos..es estúpido! Lo se, El que ocasiono que nos separáramos fui yo, el que se casó con otra fui yo…pero aun no quiero saber quién fue el afortunado de tenerla, y que pudo darle lo que yo no.

Llego a mi trabajo de Chef de un restaurant pequeño pero decente en donde soy el jefe de cocina, organizo, compro, y preparo el menú, nos han catalogado de 4 estrellas y hubiésemos logrado las 5 mas no quise hacerlo, no quería llamar la atención, trato de concentrarme tanto en mi trabajo que no pienso en lo que es de mi vida, si alguien me pregunta si soy totalmente feliz, solo suelo contestar: subsisto, y sonrio con malicia, comienzo mi dÍa en la cocina del lugar cuando escucho unos pasos que se acercan, volteo y sonrio, la bella abogada Clawdeen Wolf esta ahí.

-¿cuanto me das por un desayuno rápido?-me sonríe ella

-esto es un Mac Donald´s?-le contesto con burla

Se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla

-tu cocinas mejor, anda. Sírveme algo

Sonrio y le acerco una taza de café, por su cara se nota que tuvo una noche agitada.

-estuvo buena la fiesta?

-genial-contesta ella mirando la taza con deseo-lo dicho grieguito, no he probado nada mas delicioso como tu café

-y más si es gratis-le digo con burla

Ella toma deseosa la bebida mientras la miro con una sonrisa,le acerco un muffin para completar su desayuno, Clawdeen es muy alegre y le gusta salir a divertirse, de todas las chicas, es la única que sigue de fiesta ella y Toralei, ambas rivales y ambas abogadas de prestigio, Frankie es ahora una chica activista y casada con Holt, al igual que Lala que es esposa de Clawd y con 2 pequeños gemelos que son un torbellino, Lagoona acaba de participar en las olimpiadas con Gil a su lado, ganando medallas de oro ambos, Abbey esta esperando su primer bebe de su esposo,si,Heath, y yo…casado con Rochelle Goyle…

-tienes unas manos de dioses-se burlo ella-ya te puedes casar

-ya estoy casado

-ah si…a veces lo olvido-

Clawdeen fue la única que no fue a mi boda.

-que te trae por aquí?-pregunte regresando a mi labor

-quiero invitarte a ti y a tu "adorable piedrita"

-Clawdeen-le reclame

-perdona! A tu adorada esposa a la reunión de ex alumnos que se llevara a cabo este fin de semana-lo decía como si estuviese leyendo una invitación

-ja! Y para que querria ver yo a un montón de perdedores? Si las personas que me interesan aun están a mi lado

-ah vamos Deuce!-

-que aburrido-

-dude!-me dijo ella con burla la frase que yo siempre decía en la escuela, sonreí al recordarla, parecía que ese día seria de nostalgias- nunca sacas a Rochelle a ningún lado

-tu no sabes!

-el ir a Wall mart los fines de semana no es precisamente una fiesta, Grieguito-decía burlona

Suspire

-En donde será?-

-en el gym de Monster High

-mis antiguos dominios-dije con sorna mientras acomodaba unos frascos de especias

-ella vendrá-dijo Clawdeen con firmeza

Al oírlo, sentí que mi corazón se acelero, los frascos trastabillaron lo que hizo a mi amiga sonreir, era exactamente la reacción que esperaba de mi

-quien?-pregunte como no dándole importancia

-De Nile-afirmo ella

Me puse extremadamente nervioso, ¿Cleo vendría?

-ah.-solo pude decir

-aun esta soltera-continuo sin darme tregua

Voltee a mirarla ...¿esperanzado?

-y eso?-pregunte tratando de que mi voz no sonara emocionada

-no lo se…quizas aun no ha hallado novio-

-acaso perdió la belleza?

Por respuesta, Clawdeen se rio

-eso seria bueno! Pero no...sigue mas hermosa que nunca, no ha cambiado mucho, los hombres mueren por ella pero creo que no ha encontrado aun al indicado

Yo me quede pensando en como luciría ahora, aun recordaba toda su belleza, esos ojos que tenían tanta malicia así como hermosura, podía mirarla por horas enteras…aun con mis anteojos de sol interponiéndose entre nosotros

-ella supo que te casaste con Rochelle-

Sentí una punzada de arrepentimiento al oírlo

-quien se lo dijo?-pregunte con algo de molestia

-yo-

.-porque?-le dije enojado

-para que comenzara a olvidarte, para que no te estuviera esperando mas..

-ella jamás me estaría esperando-conteste con burla-

-tu siempre quisiste creer eso-

-porque no volvió?-dije algo ofendido, mala idea, Clawdeen no era quien para aclararme eso

-porque tu no fuiste?-me regreso ella

Jamás discutan con una abogada

-la distancia era la misma-continuo-y fuiste tú el que la ofendiste

-pensé que me había traicionado-

-pero no fue cierto-

-lo supe muy tarde-

-y dejaste que pasara el tiempo y aun asi te casaste con la que los separo…bonita cosa-

-como sea…el pasado ya no importa-dije molesto continuando con lo mio.-no quiero verla, ya eso esta enterrado en el ayer

-en serio?-me pregunto con cierta burla-por eso el insomnio?

-eso es estrés!-reclame-mira Clawdeen-ahora estoy casado y lo nuestro solo fue un romance de escuela, ella….no creo que se acuerde de mi..

-no…creo que no...pero, seria lindo recordar algunos ayeres..-ella se levanto-me gustaría verte ahí a ti y a Rochelle, es bueno saber que fuimos amigos un tiempo no lo crees?

La mire dudoso

-se lo dire a mi esposa-

-vale-saco un billete de sus jeans y lo deposito en la barra

-llevate eso-le dije molesto

-olvidalo…las cosas no se regalan hoy en dia!nos vemos grieguito-me sonrio tomando su muffin

Estaba por salir cuando le detuve

-Y...en que trabaja?

Ella sonriendo me miro

-en el negocio de su padre, diseña joyas y vende piedras preciosas, su marca es la de más prestigio en Asia

Sonreí con burla, Cleo siempre deseo eso, la fama era importante para ella

-que bien-

-espero verte-me contesto ella saliendo del lugar

No podía creerlo, volveria a verla después de 10 años...quizas esa conexión que teníamos..no se había roto después de todo.

Cada que sueño, vuelve a mi ese momento, recuerdo…que había visto a mi novia con otro chico, platicando animadamente, me habían dicho que ella no le era tan indiferente, muchas ocasiones le pedí que se alejara de el y no me hizo caso, para completar el drama, me había comentado días antes que su padre deseaba enviarla a Italia a estudiar, recuerdo que habíamos tenido una pelea maratónica, yo no quería que se fuera y ella me pedía que la acompañara a Europa. Técnicamente era un muy buen plan, no me costaba nada…podría estudiar Gastronomía en una alta escuela y mi prestigio se hubiera ido a la luna, mas mis celos, desconfianzas aunado a las malas lenguas, me hizo gritarle que se decidiera…o Italia o yo...Cleo me miro llorando diciendo que me escogía a mi...mas el ver aun a ese tipo rondándola y según me dijo Rochelle en ese tiempo...habia visto a Cleo besando a ese imbécil que creo..le grite que se largara a Europa, que jamás iba a seguir a una zorra como ella, el golpe que recibi...me lo mereci…se alejo corriendo y esa fue la ultima vez que la vi...despues me entere por sus amigas que Cleo jamás me había engañado, mas esa tarde partio a Italia, fui corriendo al aeropuerto a pedirle disculpas mas ya no alcance el vuelo, y me sentí...furioso con ella por haberse ido, por haberme dejado, que jamás se lo perdone, aunque sabia que no había sido su culpa, no le disculpe...que me dejara ahí…sin decirme nada y sobre todo, que no peleara por nosotros, es estúpido lo se…mas deje que el rencor creciera, los días se volvieron semanas, luego meses, después años...Rochelle reapareció en mi vida y…pensé que como había perdido al amor , cualquiera podía ocupar su lugar, pésimo error...primero vivimos juntos y después de tanta insistencia de su parte y de mi madre...me había casado con ella hacia 3 años…¿Cómo iba a ver a mi ex a la cara después de ese tiempo? ¿Qué iba a decirle? Hola! Mira, me case con la que hizo que nos separaramos, no…no era una opción y pensé..al diablo!no ire a esa reunión.

Volvi a casa algo tarde,cuando entre,Rochelle estaba sentada en el sillon,me parecio raro,ya que siempre estaba dormida cuando yo llegaba,deje mis cosas y la salude

-hey-

Ella me miro molesta

-iremos a la reunion-me contesto decidida

Yo la mire curioso,de seguro Robecca o Venus le habian dicho,asi que solo dije un:

-ok-

Y fui hacia la habitacion,no tenia animos de discutir mas ella llego detras de mi diciendo:

-Cleo vendra,si eso es un problema para ti

Yo solo deseaba tomar una ducha,entre al baño sin mirarla y me quite la camiseta,contestandole

-no hagas drama,lo pasado en el pasado se queda

Y cerre la puerta con fuerza,no tenia humor de soportarla

Mas ella tenia razon,la que fue el amor de mi vida iba a regresar y por primera vez en años,mi corazón estaba emocionado.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días subsecuentes a la reunión de ex-alumnos, no me concentraba en absoluto en el trabajo, condimentaba algunas cosas por otras y más de una vez, al asomarme al restaurant, creí ver sentada a Cleo en algunas de las mesas, que estuve a punto de quemar al chef de postres del lugar por la sorpresa de verla, mas no era ella, en todos lados la imaginaba, su cabello, su figura, su rostro, su voz y si por casualidad me llegaba su perfume, sentía que todo mi cuerpo respondía a ese aroma tan seductor.

Yo jamás había podido hacerla mía…

Eso era algo de lo que me había arrepentido hasta el día de hoy, incluso cuando estaba a solas con mi mujer, pensaba que era mi hermosa princesa, y en muchas ocasiones tuve que morderme los labios para no decir su nombre e imaginarme haciéndole el amor, que Rochelle pensaba que lo hacia por placer. Que equivocada estaba, el sexo para mí era autómata, no lo disfrutaba, y en mi mente solo existía la imagen del amor de mi vida que llenaba mis horas en donde, remembrándola en mis brazos, prefería estar a solas, e imaginarme con ella.

Y estos celos que día a día me mataban.

Pensar que ella era ya de otro o de muchos más, ¿porque no?, tenía todo para convertirse en una hermosa sirena que hacía que los hombres se esclavizaran al mirarla.

Y solo le deseaba de forma egoísta, que estuviera durmiendo con otro, y que soñara conmigo…

Es difícil vivir enamorado y saber, que jamás podrás volver el tiempo atrás y reparar tantos errores cometidos es algo que realmente me atormenta, pensé que podía borrar y enterrar su recuerdo pero no, eso jamás paso y cada día la extrañaba un poco más y ahora, el saber que la volveré a ver pronto, me tiene realmente entusiasmado.

Creo que todos deseamos ese reencuentro, incluso mi mujer me comento que se iba a comprar un vestido nuevo o algo así, que mi madre y ella irían a buscarlo, la verdad, no le puse atención, Maddie adora a su nuera y siempre me felicita por haberla elegido en lugar de mi Cleo.

Si ella supiera que sigue su recuerdo tan vivo. Mas trato de concentrarme en mi trabajo cuando Clawd, Jackson y Heath llegan a visitarme a la cocina del restaurant.

-todo esta listo ya?-me pregunta mi amigo Wolf con una sonrisa

.ya casi-contesto algo apurado ya que mi ensoñación me ha hecho atrasarme con el menú del día.

-todo huele delicioso, que te parece si nos sirves algo?-sugiere Jackson con rostro hambriento.

-ya saben en dónde están los platos, sírvanse.

Ellos ni tardos ni perezoso me tomaron la palabra sirviéndose grandes porciones de comida que ya estaba preparada, sonrío al mirarlos, los tres ya están casados y siempre tienen hambre, creo que sus mujeres, incluyendo la mía, son del tipo moderno y no están mucho tiempo en la cocina, mientras continuo cocinando ellos se sientan alrededor mío, mis amigos suelen comer siempre gratis en mi restaurant.

-¿iras a la reunión?-me soltó Clawd mirándome

Yo suspire.

-si…tu hermana me aviso y creo que Rochelle está más que emocionada de ir-

Heath sonrió

-¿en serio?-

-si

-¿aun cuando ira Cleo también?-

Alce los ojos para mirarlo

-y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunte

-que no creo que le caiga nada en gracia a tu mujer mirar a tu ex ahí-

-tú lo has dicho, es solo una ex, es cosa del pasado-

-¿la has visto últimamente?-me pregunto

-no-conteste sincero- ¿porque?

El sonrió con algo de malicia

-entonces cuando la veas, entenderás por qué lo dije-

Voltee a ver a Clawd el cual parecía también perdido en sus pensamientos, desvié el tema de platica a asuntos deportivos y triviales, Jackson me conto lo orgulloso que estaba de su mujer y sus actividades altruistas más en verdad deseaba que Frankie pusiera un poco de atención a su vida marital que a cuestiones de filantropía, Heath se quejaba de los antojos raros y achaques de Abbey, creo yo, normales en un embarazo.

Cada que escuchaba la palabra "bebe" sentía un ligero escalofrío en mi espalda, no podía pensar con horror, lo terrible que sería para mí, si Rochelle me diera un hijo, Maddie me lo pedía una y otra vez, un nieto, mas yo siempre daba vueltas al asunto, que no era el momento, que no estaba preparado, que Rochelle tenía que trabajar, el punto era, que con un bebe, yo estaría atado para siempre a esa mujer y era algo, que me aterraba en extremo.

Recuerdo que en la escuela, Cleo y yo soñábamos con la niña perfecta, que tuviera su hermoso rostro, y que heredara mi poder de convertir en piedra a todo aquel que la mirara, yo bromeaba diciendo que así se quitaría a los pretendientes encima y mi novia se reía de mi al decirme lo celoso que era con mi hija.

Una niña que jamás nació.

Y por otra parte, Clawd me contaba lo terrible que eran sus gemelos que incluso su suegro le había prohibido llevar a los dos a su casa ya que era un hombre en extremo solitario y no le gustaban los bebes, pero era feliz con Lala a su manera, jamás se le quito esa parte infantil que siempre tuvo y realmente el papel del hombre maduro lo ejercía mi amigo con sus dos hijos y con su esposa.

Disfrutaba en cierta manera egoísta al saber que ellos tampoco tenían la familia perfecta o eran 100% felices, lo sé, es un tanto malvado de mi parte pensarlo pero…lo cierto es, que la felicidad la construye uno mismo y mis amigos y yo, no teníamos unos cimientos tan bien formados como lo habíamos soñado cuando éramos jóvenes y todo se nos había hecho realmente muy fácil.

Al término de la comida, ellos partieron a sus trabajos dejándome en el mío, tuve un pequeño receso en donde entre a mi oficina a checar los estados financieros de mi restaurant, y prendí mi laptop, lo que Heath me había comentado me daba un poco de curiosidad, ¿Cómo luciría Cleo ahora?

¿habría cambiado mucho?

Que sin notarlo, comencé a buscar su línea de joyas por internet y las hallé fácilmente, eran extremadamente finas, caras y famosas en el Cairo, y Europa, Cleo en verdad se había enfocado a lo que ella mas le importaba

La fama y la fortuna

Y como esas dos cosas siempre le habían sonreído desde pequeña, fácil fue conseguirlas, mas quise buscar una fotografía suya sin resultados.

Venia su impresionante curriculum, había estudiado en Europa, Asia, e incluso Oceanía, se había enfocado por igual manera en los negocios de su padre y administraba a su vez, la carrera de modelo de Nefera, cosa que me parecio extraña, ya que sabia, no se llevaban nada bien, pero su colección de joyas era realmente increíble, en todas ellas se veia el exquisito gusto de mi ex novia y la campaña con la que la había lanzado era una de las mas grandes de Europa, Cleo había apostado todo por su talento y le había resultado extremadamente bien

Con cierto nerviosismo busque si tenia algun hijo o estuviese comprometida mas no había nada, ni una sola foto de ella, solo una sombra de su figura era permitida en su slogan, yo la reconoci enseguida, podría pasar siglos y jamas olvidaría su bellísima silueta.

En un acto reflejo, acaricie la pantalla de mi laptop, aquella sombra que servia de imagen a su marca era el único recuerdo que tenia de ella, solo eso me quedaba de las miles de fotos que había tenido guardado en mi laptop, celular y papel, ya que las había eliminado todas, y había quemado todo lo que me recordaba al amor de mi vida al dia siguiente que partio de mi lado.

Cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por los recuerdos, si me decidia, podía aun escucharla decir: "Deucey" como solo ella solia decirlo, mirarla caminar y escuchar su risa, era algo que si me concentraba lo suficiente, podía remembrar

"basta ya"

Me regañe, es hora de dejar los fantasmas atrás y volver a la realidad, si Cleo me veia de esa manera, sabría que la había extrañado toda mi vida y no queria que me viera derrotado, asi que decidi, que me tendría que ver como un ganador, que no me importo su partida, aunque eso significo,el final de mi felicidad

A la mañana siguiente, desperté temprano, creo que la frase de la película "desperté temprano el dia de mi muerte" aplicaba en cierta manera aquí, mis nervios no me dejaron comer mas que un simple vaso de leche, el café me ponía de malas, Rochelle me miraba todo el tiempo sin hablarme y me sente a la mesa del antecomedor a leer el periódico.

-¿no vas a comer nada?-me pregunto mi mujer.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza

-¿quieres ver el vestido que me pondré esta noche? Es algo atrevido-me dijo coqueta

Suspire con aburrición

-lo vere mas tarde-

-quiero tu aprobación, anoche te espere pero llegaste tarde-

-mucho trabajo-respondi sin quitar la vista de las noticias deportivas.

-yo no pensé comprármelo pero tu madre me insistió, me dijo que con el, te darían ganas de darle un nieto-sonrio

La odie por eso, yo alce mis ojos para mirarla y sin decir nada volvi a mi lectura

-no quiero bebes aun

La cara de mi mujer se ensombrecio

-Deuce…yo..

-no quiero hijos-volvi a decirlo-asi que, o le dices a Maddie que deje sus estupideces…o se lo digo yo-

-un hijo no es una estupidez!-me regaño mi mujer

-para mi si, no quiero tenerlos, nunca me ha pasado por la mente y no me gusta que lo menciones asi que, dejemos esto por la paz, Rochelle es mi maldito dia libre y quiero pasarlo en paz-

-¿te tomaste el dia solo porque es la reunión?-pregunto molesta.

-tu querias ir, sabes que los sabados tengo mucho trabajo en el restaurant asi que cambie mi dia de descanso, y lo hice por ti-reclame

Y honestamente fui un cretino al decir eso, me había tomado el dia por mi, porque la emoción de ver a Cleo de seguro no me iba a dejar trabajar, asi que decidi tomarme el dia libre.

Rochelle solo me miraba en una mezcla de tristeza e ira, realmente no somos lo que se dice el "matrimonio perfecto"

-estas muy emocionado de verla, ¿no es asi?-me pregunto

Me levante enseguida

-no tengo animos de pelear contigo, asi que si me disculpas-le reclame –ire al jardín a leer con tranquilidad

Y salí sin dirigirla una sola palabra mas en el resto del dia.

Pase el dia meditabundo, los nervios no me dejaban en paz, parecía que las horas pasaban lentas cual paso de tortuga, cuando escuche dar las 7 de la noche, me levante y fui a arreglarme para la reunión, había elegido un traje simple de Armani, mientras mi mujer se arreglaba, el vestido solo tenia un largo escote en la espalda y realmente no me parecio nada sexy, que la ignore totalmente esperándola en la sala, mientras bebia una botella de agua, para aumentar mi desesperación, ella tardo mas de media hora, creo que sabia que yo ya deseaba irme y no iba a hacerme nada fácil la llegada a la fiesta.

Al fin salio de la habitación y me miro como esperando mi aprobación, yo solo me levante y le dije

-¿ya estas lista?

Ella solo asintió

Me levante para irnos, subimos al auto y enfile hacia mis antiguos dominios

Monster High.

**Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios y recibimientos a mi historia**

**Como ven, se puede escribir historias sin plagiar, copiar o tratar de molestar a otros autores en los mismos apartados y sobre todo, sin denigrarse a si mismas tratando de explicar con frases motivacionales su mal comportamiento.**

**En fin, no podemos hacer que una fan obsesiva compulsiva y envidiosa no pretenda molestar a autores que ya tienen su lugar ganado aquí.**

**Para mi, es una falta de respeto, pero cada quien lo juzgara según sus reglas de moral.**

**¿Porque subi una historia yo si soy amiga de Rey Kon? **

**Bueno, como ya lo explique con anterioridad, quise demostrar con acciones que se pueden crear historias sin copiar estilos, títulos o robar ideas, como decir: aah! Yo también hare un fic de Halloween, eeeh! Léanme por favor para molestar a Rey Kon.**

**Yo les demuestro con hechos. Lo que es realmente escribir una historia, nadie te puede decir que hacer, en efecto, mas tampoco es bueno, tratar de robar ideas de otros escritores ya que eso, solo demuestra la poca originalidad que uno tiene.**

**La creatividad se nace con ella, no se hurta y mucho menos, se copia.**

**Como ven, y gracias a las personas que me han leído, con un solo capitulo, logre 17 comentarios, muchas autoras con 14 capítulos, solo logran 14 pero en fin, los hechos hablan por si mismos.**

**No soy una autora que suba historias seguido, me gusta pulir mis ideas y mostrarlas, no sé si les ofrezca más fics de Monster High, ya que mi intención es proseguir mi saga de Hellsing que es en donde me siento más a gusto, y quizás, algún dia, Rey Kon y yo, unamos talentos, para brindarles una historia original de Monster High a todas ustedes.**

**Dejo este capitulo a consideración del publico.**

**Elle.**

**p.d. no suelo dejarme auto reviews por si notan que ellos no aumentan extrañamente en estos días, jejejeje.**


End file.
